Shearing machines and punch presses have been provided with automatic loaders which position pieces of sheet metal relative to holders. The holders grip the sheet metal while it is being moved into position and cut. Although these known machines have been more or less satisfactory in their operation, the positioning of the sheet metal workpieces relative to the holders by certain known automatic loaders is not as precise as is desired.